Revenge on a Laptop Thief
by Megkazul
Summary: 1x2/3x2 yaoi


1x2, 3x2  
  
Warnings: YAOI... and implied straightness O.o  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Revenge on a Laptop Thief  
by Megkazul  
  
Duo was sitting in the living room of the safehouse, stroking an object in his hand. It was a laptop, Heero's laptop. Duo smiled.  
  
Heero walked in and saw what the other pilot was doing. His eyes widened.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Duo grinned and held the laptop up high, the way a pizza delivery man would hold his goods.  
  
"Did you want this?"  
  
"Yes..." Heero stared at the laptop in Duo's hand.  
  
Duo stood up and dangled the laptop in front of Heero. Heero reached out to snatch it, but Duo pulled the laptop away.  
  
Duo looked Heero in the eye, "Grovel."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Duo made as if to drop Heero's precious toy.  
  
Heero immediately fell to his knees.  
  
"Duo...!"  
  
Duo shook his head, "No, I want to see you beg."  
  
Heero gritted his teeth. //Alright, fine. We'll do this your way...// Heero swallowed his dignity and threw himself to Duo's feet wrapping his arms around the astonished boy's legs.  
  
"No, please Shinigami, take anything but the laptop! My life is stored on that computer...!" Heero grasped Duo tightly and started sobbing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trowa enter the room from behind Duo. They made eye contact. Trowa smiled. Heero grabbed Duo's waist and looked up at him, glaring furiously  
  
"Please Duo..." Heero's voice was sad and cracking, nothing compared to the fury in his eyes.  
  
Trowa saw Duo let his guard down as Heero spoke. He stepped forward and grabbed Duo from behind, wrapping his arms around Duo's chest and arms, effectively immobilizing him.  
  
Heero stood up and plucked the laptop from Duo's hand. He set it on a table on the other side of the room, safely away from Duo.  
  
Duo looked very angry; he was struggling against Trowa's grip and glaring at Heero.  
  
Heero walked back toward Duo "Never leave your backside open to attacks."  
  
Duo looked up at Trowa and flashed him a friendly smile, hoping he would sucker the boy into releasing him. //Hey, if Quatre can do it, anybody can!// Trowa green eyes glittered merrily, but he didn't let go. Duo felt Heero's hand on his chin and tried to pull away, but Heero's grip was strong, and he forced Duo to look at him.  
  
"Uh, Heero... you're not thinking of...?" Duo eyes shown fearfully.  
  
Heero opened his mouth and placed it over Duo's, his tongue wriggling frantically as it tried to get inside Duo's closed lips. Duo immediately resumed his struggling.  
  
Heero backed off a few centimeters and regarded Duo with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Duo glared at Heero furiously, "I'm straight!"  
  
Trowa smirked and tightened his grip on Duo.  
  
Heero frowned, "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Trowa nuzzled closer to Duo and started nibbling on his neck. Duo just glared at Heero, his eyes unwavering. Heero ignored Duo's gaze and started unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Duo's glare softened as he realized what Heero was doing.  
  
"Heero? Heero stop it. No!"  
  
Heero got the last button undone and Trowa grabbed the edges of Duo's shirt and pulled it over the boy's shoulders. Heero watched Trowa removing the shirt and managed to make eye contact as the tall boy slid it off. Trowa extended an arm to Heero, and Heero took it, pressing his body against Duo's to get closer to Trowa. Neither of them had any problems with shounen ai, and they eagerly kissed, sandwiching an uncomfortable Duo between them.  
  
Duo stiffened and tried to ignore the two warm bodies embracing him.  
  
Heero and Trowa both felt Duo tense and halted their kiss to lick his face.  
  
//Grr! Stop that! I'll bite your tongue off!// Duo opened his mouth and turned his head slightly, seizing Heero's tongue and biting down.  
  
//Mmm...// Heero suddenly found his tongue inside Duo's mouth and started kissing him, not noticing the sharp pain as Duo's teeth sunk into his tongue.  
  
//Hey! Get out of there!// Duo angrily fought back, trying to push Heero out of his mouth.  
  
//Ooh... he's good.//  
  
Duo bit Heero's bottom lip.  
  
Heero jerked back and looked at Duo curiously as he licked the blood off his lip.  
  
"I'm straight!!"  
  
"With a kiss like that?!"  
  
Trowa smiled, "Don't worry Duo; you won't be straight much longer."  
  
Duo growled, "You can't change my mind!"  
  
A mischievous gleam found its way into Trowa's eye(s).  
  
Duo decided he had probably made a mistake in challenging Trowa.  
  
Trowa made sure his arm was wrapped securely around Duo's chest and arms and then reached down with his other, slipping his hand under Duo's belt. He gently began to stroke the upper part of Duo's sword, near the hilt. It responded, slowly but surely, rising to the occasion.  
  
"See? You're not as straight as you thought."  
  
Duo groaned, and Trowa smiled, but Heero saw Duo's eyes sparkling dangerously. //Uh-oh, mad Duo!//  
  
Duo's hand slid down to his belt and he grabbed his dagger (no pun). Trowa's hand pulled out of Duo's pants and closed over Duo's tense fingers, preventing him from using the dagger.  
  
"Bad Duo," Trowa scolded the knife-happy boy.  
  
Heero smirked, seeing the dagger threat gone, and leaned forward to capture Duo's mouth. Duo parted his lips and let Heero inside, but left his tongue limp, not responding to Heero's kiss. Heero didn't mind, his real goal lay lower, and his fingers methodically worked to unlatch Duo's pants while his tongue played with the unresisting mouth.  
  
Duo's hand gripped the dagger tighter as Heero continued. Duo funneled his strength into that one arm, fighting against Trowa's grip. He managed to raise the dagger an inch or two, and tried desperately to plunge it into Heero's flesh. He did achieve a small amount of blood and a slight tear in the fabric of Heero's shorts, but Trowa's hand kept guiding him away, and it was very difficult, especially with Heero's tongue still in his mouth, distracting him.  
Duo decided the dagger was worthless and focused his attention on his other arm, cautiously cocking it back and then elbowing Trowa in the stomach. Trowa, predictably, let go of Duo and doubled over in surprise, giving Duo a chance to slip out of Heero's grip and back away.  
  
Trowa stood up straight. Heero licked his lips. They went to reclaim Duo, who glared at them and took a defensive stance, looking very much like a cornered animal. Duo backed away and made the mistake of tripping on the couch.  
  
Duo fell backward and landed on the couch. He immediately tried to scramble away.  
  
Trowa and Heero descended on their prey like hungry wolves.  
  
Duo spoke a word in protest and tried to fend them off, but the two pilots wouldn't be denied.  
  
~...* Everything goes black and an indefinite amount of time passes *...~  
  
When the darkness fades...  
  
A very satisfied looking Duo lies on the couch, with the bodies of two sleeping pilots lying on top of him. Heero's laptop is busy collecting dust on a nearby table.  
  
Author's Note: And they all live happily ever after, yay!! Hmm...It occurs to me to wonder where Wufei and Quatre were throughout all of that... what could've kept them so occupied that they didn't notice the boys in the living room...? ::grins demonically:: Time to review! 


End file.
